Atardecer
by buchis-chan
Summary: Como una pequeña entrevista, puede enamorar así a alguien


**No soy otra escritora, antes era Buchis-chan, pero me he cambiado el nombre a Syon-chan! Espero que os guste la historia!**

**-ATARDECER-**

La verdad es que no entiendo a mis amigas. Amor por aquí, amor por allá. Aki está colada por Endou, Natsumi esta confusa con Gouenji, a veces me recuerda a Vegeta. Fuyukka anda rara. Y Rika, la Doctora Amor, en fin .Bueno que no me guste nadie no significa que no me fije en los chicos. Bueno, los chicos están jugando un partido.

En un equipo están Toramaru, Fubuki, Fudou, Ichinose, Tsunami, Domon y Tachimukai. En el otro Gouenji, Hiroto, Midorikawa, mi, mi hermano Kidou, Kogure, Kabeyama y Endou.  
Empiezo a mirar a cada chica, además de gerente soy periodista. Me apetece escribir un artículo sobre como son estos chicos.

La chica estaba pensativa, de eso se habían dado cuenta varias personas, su mejor amiga; Aki, su hermano y un portero de ojos azules, la verdad es que desde que le ayudó a dominar la 'Mano Mágica' se llevaban mucho mejor.

Cuando acabo el partido Haruna llamó a su hermano y le comunicó su idea. Él aceptó encantado. Quedaron en que después del entrenamiento harían la entrevista.  
Pero Haruna no se quedó quieta, quería a más personas, y su decisión fue el enérgico capitán y el segundo portero. La verdad es que cada uno era muy diferente, todos aceptaron y al acabar el entrenamiento se reunieron en la caseta de fútbol.

-Hola Hermanita-entraba Kidou, se veía confiado, sereno, calculador. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa blanca con botones negros y unos zapatos negros. No se había quitado ni su capa ni las gafas. Y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en rastas.  
-Puede llamarme Haruna, encantada de tenerlo aquí.-La chica se levantó y le estrechó la mano. Ya había escrito como había entrado el estratega y empezó a hacerle preguntas, que era el fútbol para él, sobre sus compañeros, sobre los triunfos del equipo, sobre sus sueños...Pero después la entrevista se hizo un poco mas personal, con quién se llevaba mejor, por que lo de la capa y las gafas, sí se lamentaba de algo, su color favorito, la comida favorita, el animal que le gustaría tener, si había alguna chica...  
-¿Eso es todo? Bueno, me tengo que ir- Se levantó y salió de la habitación con paso seguro.  
La manager empezó a leer lo que había escrito, no había dicho nada demasiado privado pero tampoco se había cerrado en banda. Después de corregir algún error ortográfico puso su propia valoración sobre el jugador .Era una persona cuidadosa, que siente la necesidad de que todo esté controlado

Oí abrirse la puerta, era Endou. Entraba alegre, con muchas energías y dando toques con un balón. Era moreno, como no, llevaba su banda en la cabeza. Vestía con unas deportivas blancas, un short marrón y la camiseta del equipo.  
-¿Para que querías que viniera?- Preguntó sentándose delante de mi.  
Le tuve que volver a explicar todo, después comenzamos con la entrevista, sus respuestas fueron bastantes convincentes pero respecto a lo personal no tanto. ¿Color favorito? "El del sentimiento hacia el fútbol". Tuvo varias respuestas así. Tan pronto acabamos salió corriendo a la Torre para entrenarse, y dejo caer un buen montón de balones, ni los vio.  
En fin, los recojo ahora.- Eran los pensamientos de la chica mientras se dirigía a los balones.

Haruna estaba recogiendo aquel desastre cuando alguien empezó a ayudarla. Era Tachimukai, era un chico tímido, le había ayudado a conseguir una súper técnica. Le dio las gracias y recibió un casi indescriptible "De Nada".  
-Tachimukai, ¿Te importa que termine de redactar el artículo de Endou?- Mientras empezaba a escribir, el chico se inclinó de hombros y miró lo que había a su alrededor.  
Opinión sobre Endou; es un amante del fútbol, es muy enérgico pero se preocupa por sus compañeros.  
La manager decidió escribir como le había parecido la entrada de Tachimukai.

Tachimukai Yuuki, entró tímido y generoso, también bastante curioso .La chica se fijó en su ropa.

Los dos congeniaron muy bien y descubrieron que tenían gustos parecidos, se rieron juntos y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo.

Haruna notaba que el chico estaba tenso y le pregunto sobre el capitán, los torneos, alguna anécdota...Poco a poco se olvidaron de la entrevista y salieron a charlar a un banco cercano.

El chico llevaba tenis naranjas, unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y una sudadera naranja. Sus ojos azules hacían un bonito contraste con su piel tostada, el chico al ver que le observaba atentamente le sonrió a lo que la manager desvió la vista sonrojada.

La chica se sentó directamente en el suelo y con la cabeza apoyada en el banco se puso a mirar el atardecer. Tachimukai desvío la mirada hacía la chica, un mechón azul le tapaba un poco la cara, miraba al cielo con una media sonrisa y el chico no pudo hacer mas que reír.  
Haruna se puso a mirar a Tachi-kun, ahora que tenían confianzas le llamaba así.

-¿Tachi-kun por que te ríes?- Sentándose ahora a su lado y observando que el chico no paraba de reír, sus ojos azules brillaban ante un cielo anaranjado. Tenía que admitirlo era bastante guapo.  
-Yo debería ser valiente, eso significa Yuuki, pero simplemente me quedo observándote en silencio.  
-Tachi-kun...-mientras le sonreía y se apoyaba en el chico.  
No eran a lo mejor las 2 personas mas esperadas, no se conocían de toda la vida, no sabían siquiera si eso funcionaria o lo que sentían exactamente.  
Pero de algo estaban seguros, poder abrazar al otro, estar a su lado, mirarse o pensar en el otro era un sentimiento increíble, les daba fuerza, cariño y esperanza.  
Y por eso los dos chicos sabían que eso era el Amor.

-Haru-chan, el atardecer es precioso, pero mucho mas estar a tu lado- Mirando a la chica quien se acercó mas a él.  
Los dos cerraron los ojos y se acercaron para darse un suave y tímido beso y decirse un "Te amo".

**-FIN-**

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Decidmelooo~**


End file.
